Luigi Circuit!
by Willy105
Summary: 3....2....1....GO! The first ever annual Luigi Circuit race is on! But some villains want to take advantage of this event to nab the Princess! Can the Mario Bros. win the race AND save the Princess? Or will they wipe out? LOOK OUT! Blue Shell! RUN!


"VROOOM VROOM!"

Luigi is watching TV.

"VROOOM VROOOM VROOOM! Hey folks! We have all your car racing needs! We got wheels, chassis, motors, and anything else you need to go VROOOM VROOOM VROOOM!" says the announcer.

Luigi gets closer to the TV.

"There is no other feeling than the wind in your face when going over 100 miles per hour in a race!" says the announcer.

"Hey Mario!" says Luigi.

Mario comes into the room.

"What?" says Mario.

"I want a race car!" says Luigi.

"No." says Mario.

"Why?" says Luigi.

"You can't drive!" says Mario.

"But I used to drive our truck back in New York!" says Luigi.

"You were the reason for all the traffic over there!" says Mario. "And because of that, we were always late, and we didn't get paid!"

Luigi gets sad.

"I bet I could win a race." says Luigi.

"Face it Luigi. You stink at driving." says Mario.

"I don't need your permission!" says Luigi, and he runs out of the house.

He goes to Princess Peach's castle.

"Princess!" yells Luigi from the outside.

Two Toad guards come out of the gate.

"Tell Princess Peach I want to go see her!" says Luigi.

They let Luigi in.

Luigi walks to her room, and knocks on the door.

Peach opens the door.

"Luigi! What is it?" says Peach.

"I want to start a Circuit racetrack!" says Luigi.

"A what!?!" says Peach.

"Imagine it, Princess! A yearly tradition! We host a race in the Mushroom Kingdom!" says Luigi. "It could bring tourists and sport to the Kingdom!"

Peach thinks about it, and then says yes.

A while later....

Bowser Jr. is hiding under the bushes next to Mario and Luigi's house. He hears noises.

He gets his head out of the bushes, and sees Luigi working on a car.

"?" says Bowser Jr.

"That car looks ridiculous!" says Mario, looking at the blueprints.

"So? I think it's cool! It will win the race!" says Luigi.

"It will fall apart!" says Mario.

"No! It won't! I know what I am doing." says Luigi.

Mario rolls his eyes and gets back to playing his DS.

"!!!" says the Bowser Jr. "A race? I need to tell Father!"

He runs off behind the bushes.

He goes to Bowser's Castle.

"King! King! King!" yells Bowser Jr.

"What?" says Bowser.

"Your majesty! The people of the Mushroom Kingdom are having a race!" says Bowser Jr.

"A race?" says Bowser.

"A race." says Bowser Jr.

"A perfect opportunity to get the Princess!" says Bowser.

"How?" says Bowser Jr..

"Hmmmm....We will build a car also!" says Bowser.

"Cool! Wait....we are going to be in the race too?" says Bowser Jr.

"We will blend in!" says Bowser.

"How?" says Bowser Jr.

"I...ummm....I....SHUT UP! I make this as I go along!" says Bowser. "Ah I get it! I will enlist the aid of King Boo!"

"King Boo? Doesn't he hate you?" says Bowser Jr.

"Everybody does. But I will make him an offer he cannot refuse....." says Bowser.

Meanwhile in Toad Town....

A giant mob of guards run down the streets, putting up signs for the big race.

People from all over the Kingdom see the flyers.

"A race? BIG PRIZES! $_$!" says Wario.

"" says Donkey Kong.

"Yoshi!" says Yoshi.

"All right!" says Daisy.

Soon, over a dozen people wanted to participate on the big race.

Meanwhile....in a haunted mansion somewhere....

Bowser and Bowser Jr. walk up to the front door.

Bowser is about to knock, but the door opens by itself.

They look at each other and go in. The door then closes behind them.

"Who is there?" says a creepy voice.

"I am here to make a deal with you!" says Bowser.

King Boo suddenly makes himself visible in front of Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. faints.

"What do you want?" says King Boo.

"I want you to be my partner for a race." says Bowser. "I need your skills to enter."

"A race? Seems like a waste of my time." says King Boo.

"I can reward you." says Bowser.

"Really? With what?" says King Boo.

"I get in the race and kidnap Peach, and you can have the Mario Brothers for yourself." says Bowser.

"The Mario Brothers? I could never catch them. You can give them to me?" says King Boo.

"They seem to show up everywhere I go." says Bowser.

"Excellent. It's a deal!" says King Boo.

They shake hands.

Meanwhile, in the newly opened Luigi Circuit racetrack....

All the contestants come to register their vehicles.

Wario comes in with his bike.

"Ok." says a guard.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong come in with a Barrel Car.

"Ok." says a guard.

Mario and Luigi come in with their car.

"What in the world is that!?!" says the guard.

"It's a car!" says Luigi.

"Are you sure you want to use that?" says the guard.

"Yes." says Luigi.

The guard looks at Mario.

Mario drops his head down and says yes.

"Ok." says the guard.

Mario and Luigi continue on, and the guards start laughing after they are gone.

All the of the dozen racers gather up at the starting line.

Princess Peach and her guards are at the press box.

"Hey, I want to race too." says Peach.

"What?" says Toad.

Peach gets out of the press box, runs down the stadium stairs, jumps from the edge, and floats down into her royal car. Toad hurries after her.

"Princess, what are you doing!?! You can't race in your royal car!" says Toad. "It's not fit for...."

VROOOOOM!!!! says the car as Peach steps on the pedal.

"...you installed a racing engine on your royal car?" says Toad.

"Yep. I wanted to." says Peach.

"You are NOT going racing today, Princess!" says Toad.

"Want to come with me in the car?" says Peach.

"No!" says Toad.

"Ok then." says Peach.

Toad walks away angrily.

He goes to the press box and takes the microphone.

"Hello everyone to the first annual Luigi Circuit!" says Toad.

The crowd cheers.

The drivers get into their cars.

Mario and Luigi also get into their car. It squeaks as they get on.

"Holy macaroni, Luigi, are you sure this car is good enough to race?" says Mario.

"Of course, I made it." says Luigi.

"With tape?" says Mario sarcastically.

"Yes." says Luigi.

"0_0" says Mario.

"Everybody.....to your engines!" says Toad.

The cars turn on, and the crowd cheers.

"Get Ready!" says Toad.

The cars start going VROOOM.

"Set!" says Toad.

All the drives lean forward in their chairs.

"GO!" says Toad.

All the cars take off!

The crowd cheers!

BOOM!!!!! Lighting appears! And Bowser's Racecar appears from the starting line to join the race!

"Boogety-boogety-boogety! Let's go racing!" says Bowser, with King Boo and Bowser Jr. also in the car.

Bowser's car overtakes the people in last place.

"Whoa! Looks like we have another unexpected entry, it's Bowser!" says Toad.

The crowd both cheers and screams.

Mario looks back.

"It's Bowser, and King Boo!" says Mario.

"I told you this was going to be popular!" says Luigi.

"Where's the princess?" says Mario.

"Right next to us!" says Luigi.

Mario looks next to them, and Peach is in 2nd place next to them.

"Peach!" says Mario.

"What?" says Peach.

"Bowser's coming!" says Mario.

"What?" says Peach, she can't hear mario over the roar of the cars.

"BOWSER'S COMING!" says Mario.

"Thanks!" says Peach.

Mario facepalms.

Suddenly, he sees some boxes in the middle of the track!

"LOOK OUT!" yells Mario to Luigi.

Suddenly, Luigi runs over it and a banana pops up in the car.

"What the...." says Mario.

"They are item boxes! I added them! They can be used to make your car go faster or attack other opponents!" says Luigi.

"You play too many violent games!" says Mario.

"Well, this ain't Forza!" says Luigi.

Mario throws the banana, and hits Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's car and they crash! Their car then blows up!

The crowd cheers!

Meanwhile, at the back of the race....

Wario is ahead of Bowser's Car. They both pick up an item box. Wario gets a Bullet Bill!

"Ah ha ha!" says Wario, and he is rocketed towards 3rd place.

"Hey! That's cheating!" says Bowser Jr.

"What did we get?" says King Boo.

"We got a dumb blue shell." says Bowser Jr.

Bowser takes the shell and throws it in the air and it flies away.

"Well that was useless." says King Boo. "Where are the Mario Brothers, Bowser? You promised me them!"

Bowser looks at his map. "They are in first place." says Bowser.

Meanwhile....in first place.

Luigi hears the blue shell coming.

Wario then comes up behind them and tries to ram them with his bike.

"Hey! What is that piece of junk you got there?" says Wario. "That thing is going to break apart before you reach the finish line!"

"It surely will last longer than yours!" says Luigi, and he steps on the brakes.

"What are you doing!?!" says Mario.

Suddenly, the blue shell passes over them and hits Wario's bike! He crashes into a wall!

The crowd goes wild.

"Oh." says Mario.

"I love this game!" says Luigi.

They get closer to a long turn in the road, but before that they hit another item box.

"I got a banana! That sucks!" says Peach, who is now in first place in front of Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi get a Mushroom.

"Excellent!" says Mario. He tries to eat it, but Luigi takes it from his hand and throws it behind their car, causing an explosion making the car go faster!

"You didn't want to eat those mushrooms, Mario." says Luigi.

Meanwhile, at the back of the race.

"We need to get to the front where the Mario Brothers are!" says King Boo.

"I know! Peach is over there too!" says Bowser.

"There's an item box coming up, get it!" says Bowser Jr.

They get a green shell.

"Another shell? Dang it!" says Bowser.

Bowser Jr. throws it, and it hits Yoshi's car, it flips over, and hits the other cars, causing a huge blockade in the middle of the road!

Bowser, Bowser Jr, and King Boo screams!

The crowd goes wild again!

King Boo makes their car invisible, and they pass thru the wreck.

"Ah ha! I knew this was a good idea!" says Bowser.

They run over another item box, and they get a golden mushroom.

"Shiny!" says King Boo.

"Squeeze it! Squeeze it rapidly a lot!" says Bowser Jr.

Bowser squeezes it, and the car goes incredebly fast!

Mario looks back, and he sees Bowser's car catching up to 3rd place behind them!

He looks forward and sees Peach in first place.

"Luigi! Stay in 2nd place so that Bowser doesn't get Peach!" says Mario.

"No! I want to win!" says Luigi.

The curve is getting closer, and all the three cars get into a drift to pass the curve!

"_Go speed racer, Go speed racer, Go speed racer._" hums Luigi to himself.

All three of them hit an item box.

Peach gets another banana.

"Ah come on!" says Peach.

The banana hits Mario and Luigi's car! The car starts spinning uncontrollably!

"OH NO!" says Mario.

"Wait!" says Luigi.

He steps on the brake, and the car stops spinning!

"What the!?!" says Mario.

"I told you this car was going to be great!" says Luigi.

"Ok, so we didn't crash. But Bowser overtook us! They are in 2nd place after Peach!" says Mario.

Bowser's Car gets inbetween them and Peach. King Boo goes to the back of the car, and Bowser Jr goes to the front of the car to grab their respective hostages!

"Dad! Get closer!" says Bowser Jr, trying to reach Peach's car.

"No! Get back! I can't reach the Mario Brothers!" says King Boo from the back of the car.

"ARGHHH!" says Bowser.

They exit from the drift and are now in the final part of the race.

Peach picks up an item box.

"A bomb?" says Peach.

"A bomb?" says Bowser Jr. "Dad! A bomb!"

"A bomb!?!" says Bowser.

He hits the breaks. King Boo goes flying out of the car, and misses Mario and Luigi's car! He falls on the middle of the road.

Peach throws the bomb, and it hits Bowser's car, sending it high in the air.

Mario and Luigi pass under their car, and Bowser's car lands behind them.

"NO!" says Bowser. "We are losing the Princess!"

Luigi is still determined to win the race, so he slams on the gas pedal to as far as it goes. The car speeds up. Peach looks from behind, and tries to block Mario and Luigi's car from passing. Luigi tries to move to the other side, but Peach also moves to that side to prevent Luigi from passing her.

"Mamma Mia! It's just like New York!" says Luigi.

"No, Luigi. Do not do what you did in New York!" says Mario.

"I will!" says Luigi.

"Do not!" says Mario.

"I don't need your permission!" says Luigi.

Luigi hits the brakes! The car hits Bowser's car, making Bowser's Car fly up in the air spiraling out of control. Peach looks up and sees Bowser's car about to crash into her! She moves the wheel in one direction so that Bowser's car doesn't land on her, she narrowly escapes but hits the wall! Mario and Luigi pass Peach's car and wins the race!

The crowd gasps and cheers!

Confetti rains from the crowds to the winners.

Mario and Luigi get out of their car.

"Wow! That was incredible! You are one of the greatest drivers I have ever seen, Luigi!" says Toad.

"Thank you!" says Luigi.

"You have won your own Luigi Circuit! How do you feel?" says Toad.

"Dizzy." says Luigi.

The crowd laughs, but then they gasp!

Bowser and Bowser Jr. get out of their car and walk towards Mario and Luigi!

"Prepare to die!" says Bowser.

"Ummm...dad." says Bowser Jr.

"What?" says Bowser.

He turns around, and King Boo is right there.

Bowser screams.

"You are coming with me." says King Boo angrily.

He takes Bowser and Bowser Jr, and disappears.

Peach walks out of her crashed Royal Car, and walks towards Mario and Luigi.

"That was incredible!" says Peach. "That was the most fun I have had in ages!"

"Glad you liked it!" says Luigi.

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi's car blows up!

Pieces fall all over the place.

"So much for your amazing car." says Peach.

"It was amazing." says Luigi. "It won me the race."

"I still thought it was a piece of junk." says Toad. "That concludes the first annual Luigi Circuit! Good night everybody!"

The crowd cheers.

**The End**


End file.
